


Магистры (Magisters)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magisters, Post-Game, Tevinter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постгейм. Андерс с Хоуком подались в Тевинтер - но даже в стране победившей магократии ничто не дается бесплатно. Впрочем, у Хоука уже есть план...</p><p>Post-game. Anders and Hawke came to Tevinter, but even in a land under mages rules you can't have anything for free. Although Hawke's already got a plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Общага

Комнатка была крохотная, в ней едва хватало места для пары узких коек – накрепко приклепанных к полу, насколько Андерс мог видеть – двух небольших письменных столов и пары высоких сундуков, которые, похоже, служили ещё и стульями. Возле двери из голых каменных стен торчали несколько крючков для верхней одежды, а на коротких книжных полках, угрожающе нависавших над изголовьями кроватей, уже лежали два увесистых тома, в которых без труда угадывалось что-то вроде «Устав и правила проживания». Решеток на окне все-таки не было, но большое мутноватое стекло давно пора было помыть, а из щелей под рамой заметно поддувало.  
– Ну как? – с трепетом поинтересовался Хоук, обняв замершего на пороге Андерса со спины.  
– Я думал, что тевинтерские магистры живут… немного по-другому, – продолжая разглядывать скудную обстановку, озадаченно проговорил тот. На полу даже коврика никакого не было, хотя сколько там того пола – шаг в ширину и три-четыре в длину, пока в сундуки не упрешься. В Кинлохе комнаты полноправных магов и то попросторней были.  
Хоук виновато засопел и, насупившись, твердо пообещал:  
– Я тебе дом куплю. Обязательно. Только немножко попозже, хорошо? – И с тяжелым вздохом добавил, как будто пытаясь оправдаться: – Ну и мы вообще-то ещё не магистры…  
– Прекрати, – поспешно развернувшись в его руках, укоризненно проговорил Андерс и, осторожно обняв лицо Гаррета ладонями, погладил кончиками пальцев заросшие густой черной щетинкой скулы. Тот не стал отстраняться, и Андерс слегка расслабился. – Все просто прекрасно, любовь моя, и не надо мне никаких домов. – Виноватое выражение из глаз Хоука так и не исчезло, и Андерс, на мгновение отведя взгляд, заставил себя ласково улыбнуться: – Покупай, если будет возможность – только не мне, а нам, ладно?  
– Ладно, – после слишком долгой на его вкус паузы все-таки согласился Хоук. Андерс вздохнул с облегчением и, обняв его за шею, уткнулся носом в плечо.  
Такое ему и в голову не приходило. Тогда, закладывая взрывчатку под опорные стены киркволльской церкви, он думал, что все закончится совсем иначе. Храмовничьим мечом, сносящим ему голову. Кинжалом в глотку от оскорбленного его предательством Хоука – или, если бы того вдруг одолела брезгливость, от Изабеллы, которая после истории с Аришоком готова была зарезать кого угодно (кроме, быть может, себя) по первому же гарретову слову. Равнодушным, без малейшего намека на гнев или разочарование «Уходи», после которого он, наверное, сам отправился бы искать себе смерть.  
В то, что Хоук – терпеливый, добродушный, рассудительный и совсем чуть-чуть, по-хорошему сумасшедший – сможет его понять и простить, он верить попросту боялся. В то, что Хоук его поддержит…  
В Казематах он был слишком счастлив, чтобы задумываться всерьез. Справедливость наконец прекратил донимать его нравоучениями, его любимый устало и нецензурно послал зарвавшуюся окончательно Мередит и, не укорив его ни единым словом, позвал его с собой спасать тех, кого ещё можно было спасти, а потом, улыбаясь ласково и чуть печально, согласился отправиться с ним дальше. И на треклятую неизбежную революцию согласился тоже.  
Опьяненный неожиданно воплотившейся мечтой Андерс далеко не сразу заметил, что что-то пошло не так.  
– И какой у нас план? – снова подняв взгляд на лицо любимого, поинтересовался он, уже почти желая услышать в ответ что-нибудь вроде «Потом узнаешь. Ты-то мне про свой план не рассказал». Это было бы справедливо. Или, по меньшей мере, правильно – получить удар в ответ на удар, хоть чем-то рассчитаться за незаслуженное недоверие… Все что угодно, лишь бы не видеть в глазах Гаррета безмолвной самоотверженной готовности снова подставить ему спину. Под поцелуй или под кинжал, как он пожелает – и с равной радостью принять и то, и другое.  
– Какие тут планы, – шумно вздохнул Хоук и, приподняв его над полом, легко перенес через порог. – Вначале экзамены сдать надо. Хотя бы одному из нас, но лучше бы обоим.  
– Какие экзамены? И что мы вообще делаем в Минратоусе? – осторожно полюбопытствал Андерс и, утянув его за собой к кровати, уселся верхом ему на колени. Хоук чуть помедлил, прежде чем положить руки ему на бедра, и у Андерса болезненно сжалось сердце. Всего доля секунды – но прежде Гаррету и в голову бы не пришло колебаться и задумываться о том, желанны ли его прикосновения. И смотрел он раньше совсем иначе, заранее предполагая ответную радость, а не выискивая подтверждений тому, что не ошибся.  
– Ну, мы же договорились, что партизанить по лесам в Орлее – это сложно, неэффективно и вообще слишком холодно, сыро и печально? Мы уже попробовали, и нам не понравилось? – откинувшись на стену, уточнил Хоук. Андерс кивнул, и он, чуть заметно расслабившись, принялся поглаживать его ноги, а потом продолжил: – Так что раз мы хотим толковую революцию, нам нужны союзники. Ферелден, даром что родина, отпадает – у них там после Мора ещё не все успокоилось, не до посторонних войн. Благо кинлохский Круг королева Анора освободила, так что там особой бучи, наверно, не будет. В Орлей соваться и вовсе смысла нет, сам понимаешь. Что со своими саирабазами делают кунари, ты видел, а Ривейн уже почти весь под ними. Антива – неплохой, в принципе, вариант, но там тоже что-то мутное с Воронами, пусть вначале успокоится немного. Соваться туда в одиночку в любом случае не стоит. – Хоук увлекся, принялся жестикулировать одной рукой, настойчивее сжимая его бедро второй, и внимательно наблюдавший за ним Андерс невольно улыбнулся знакомому огню, вспыхнувшему в его глазах. Может быть, он ещё сумеет исправить хотя бы то, что натворил сам. – Неварра – глухая дыра, у них даже с продовольствием проблемы, на них рассчитывать бессмысленно. Андерфелс и подавно вмешиваться не будет, пока не припрет, Серые Стражи-то свое давно у церкви отстояли и большего им не надо. Хотя… – Он задумался ненадолго и мотнул головой: – Можно будет попробовать. Припомнить ту историю, когда церковники являлись за Стражами-магами против всех правил… Но это не сейчас, а после того, как у нас появятся хоть какие-то собственные ресурсы. Вольная Марка – это стакан с тараканами, каждый в свою сторону бежит, хер удержишь. Киркволл со Старкхэвеном отпадают сразу, но и остальные будут до последнего сидеть в глухой обороне.  
– Остается только Тевинтер, – закончил Андерс и ласкающе огладил широкую теплую грудь. Хоук посмотрел на него с такой благодарностью в глазах, что ему стало почти больно, и наконец притянул к себе, позволив снова уткнуться носом в шею. – Но даже тут нам за просто так ничего не дадут.  
– Вот поэтому нам и надо сдать экзамены, – вздохнул Хоук и, наклонившись, укусил его за ухо. Андерс засмеялся и ответил тем же, с удовольствием ощутив, как под его языком быстрее забилась жилка на гарретовой шее. – Дикие маги из диких земель – это одно; а магистры-самородки, прожившие в этих самых диких землях несколько десятков лет – это все-таки другое. – Он вздохнул ещё глубже и умолк, и Андерс, с неохотой оторвавшись от своего занятия, поднял голову и посмотрел на него.  
– Тебя что-то беспокоит, – уверенно проговорил он и, ласково коснувшись щеки любимого, развернул его к себе. – Любовь моя… Во что ты уже успел ввязаться?  
– Да ни во что, только Фенриса продал! – искренне возмутился Хоук. Андерс поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся, и он торопливо пояснил: – Я не насовсем. Я просто его сосватал в телохранители одному типу, а с этого типа слупил немаленькую сумму за посредничество. Все по-честному, между прочим, фиг бы он без меня Фенриса уломал. – Он поморщился и неохотно признался: – Только почти всё на взятки ушло. Нет, на еду хватит, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока остальные адепты не вернутся с каникул и не заработает здешняя кормильня; а вот на собственное жилье уже нет. Потому мы, собственно, и торчим тут в общежитии. – Он чуть слышно скрипнул зубами и полным неколебимой решимости голосом добавил: – Я ещё добуду.  
– Тш-ш-ш, – мягко прошептал ему на ухо Андерс, ласково сжав пальцы на его шее прямо под волосами, там, где легчайшее касание заставляло Гаррета жмурится и мурлыкать. – Ты и так уже сделал для меня столько, что мне жизни не хватить тебя отблагодарить. И это, между прочим, несправедливо. – Хоук тихо засмеялся, и Андерс покрепче прижался к нему, всем телом чувствуя его смех, но потом все-таки спросил снова: – И все-таки?  
– Они мне список зачетов показали, – убито сообщил Гаррет. Андерс приподнял брови и озадаченно поинтересовался:  
– Раз все так страшно, не лучше ли было просто купить титул? Или за него слишком много просят?  
– Они за него вообще ничего не просят, – печально сказал Хоук. – Они его в принципе не продают. Даже самые жадные скоты блюдут гордое имя тевинтерских магистров и берут деньги только за право сдавать экзамены на титул. Сдашь – почтение господину магистру; не сдашь – сам виноват, шанс у тебя был. Выпускники местных Кругов первый раз сдают бесплатно, но и остальным – если найдешь, кому на лапу сунуть – можно хоть по уши обсдаваться, пока золото есть. Правда, с каждым разом дрючить все сильнее будут, если слухи не врут.  
– Ясно, – несколько удивленно проговорил Андерс. Природа человеческая была несовершенна, и Тевинтер, конечно же, не был землей обетованной даже для мага – и все-таки подобная система выглядела как-то попристойней, чем то, что творилось на всем остальном Тедасе. – Но что с зачетами-то не так? Магию крови, что ли, сдавать придется?  
– Нет, магия крови тут тоже под запретом, – покачал головой Хоук, но мрачное выражение с его лица так и не пропало. Андерс приподнялся, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, и выжидательно посмотрел на него, но Гаррет только сжал губы и упрямым тоном сказал: – Ничего. Я… договорился там, чтобы мы с тобой вначале прошли… ну, собеседование. И консультацию насчет требований к этим самым экзаменам и к полагающимся бумагам. – Он посмотрел Андерсу прямо в глаза и твердо, как будто стараясь убедить в первую очередь себя самого, проговорил: – Мы обязательно справимся, любовь моя.  
– Непременно, – улыбнулся Андерс и, бережно опрокинув его на застеленную посеревшим от частой стирки бельем кровать, настойчиво поцеловал в губы.  
И только когда лысоватый, похожий на доброго дедушку магистр Домициан, заведовавший отделом писчих Минратоусского Круга, вручил ему увесистую папку с образцами требуемых документов, Андерс вспомнил, что Гаррет всегда был склонен преуменьшать трудности, но никак не наоборот.


	2. Экзамены

– Это с войны ещё, – заметив его взгляд, ностальгически улыбнулся магистр Домициан и несколько церемонным жестом поправил закатанные – дабы не запятнать их чернилами – рукава. На его морщинистом, чуть округлом лице изображалась некая скромная гордость, напомнившая Андерсу о тех минутах, когда на сенешаля Вэрела нападала охота поговорить о былых подвигах.  
– С какой войны? – ошалело переспросил Андерс, без единой мысли в голове таращившийся на его предплечья: безволосые, жилистые – и сплошь белые от старой рубцовой ткани.  
– С Девятой Сегеронской кампании, – нехорошо сощурился старый малефикар, уже совсем не казавшийся «добрым дедушкой» – но вместо того, чтобы обрушить на нежелательного свидетеля какое-нибудь коварное заклятие, только гневно изрек: – И кто вас таких неучей воспитывает? Мало того, что до сдачи магистерского экзамена только на сороковом году добрался, когда приличные люди уже об осьмнадцатом годе с цензовой бляхой ходят, так ещё и о том, что в собственной стране последний век творилось, ни сном ни духом!  
– Я не из Тевинтера, – затравленно возразил Андерс, не особенно надеясь на то, что его услышат. Однако магистр, явно вознамерившийся продолжить обличающую речь, глянул на него с несколько меньшим возмущением и, пожевав губами, сурово осведомился:  
– Эмигрант, значит? – Андерс молча кивнул, и Домициан, как будто делая ему большое одолжение, снисходительно кивнул в ответ: – Что ж, юноша, рад, что вы наконец оценили значимость качественного образования. И давно вы прибыли в Империум, позвольте узнать?  
– Полторы недели назад, – обреченно сообщил «юноша» – и вновь почувствовал, как его мир становится с ног на голову, потому что магистр Домициан неожиданно сменил гнев на милость и, перегнувшись через свою конторку, одобрительно похлопал его по плечу:  
– Отрадно видеть столь разумного человека! – Он хмыкнул и скорбно добавил: – Всем бы вашу сознательность. А то ведь сейчас не редкость встретить какого-нибудь самоучку с домашним воспитанием, который думает, что его менторы в количестве одна штука весь преподавательский состав Минратоусского Круга переплюнут. Гонору на кунарийский дредноут хватит, а на деле такого овца забодает или первый попавшийся демон сожрет.  
Вскочивший на любимого конька Домициан разглагольствовал достаточно долго, чтобы Андерс, оглушенный всем произошедшим – начиная от увесистой папки с образцами требуемых документов и заканчивая внезапной симпатией законченного малефикара, который, похоже, не видел в своих деяниях ничего постыдного – успел несколько прийти в себя. Впрочем, не то чтобы ему это сильно помогло: увлеченно жаловавшийся на современную молодежь магистр-письмоводитель успел как будто невзначай выяснить, что он одержим, укоризненно нахмурился, вручил ему ещё один требующий заполнения бланк с заголовком «основы контроля объединенного сознания (зачет с оценкой)» вместо того, чтобы кликнуть храмовников, и даже соизволил отечески утешить разинувшего рот собеседника, заверив, что раз они со Справедливостью уже девятый год вместе и до сих пор живы, то «зачет с оценкой» будет по большей части формальностью.  
Оказалось также, что Хоук у магистра Домициана уже побывал, причем неоднократно, и первый из визитов приходился как раз на второй день после прибытия их с Андерсом в Минратоус. Старик подобную прыть оценил, назвал Хоука «очень целеустремленным мальчиком» и в порыве чувств немного помечтал о том, как хорошо было бы в свое время заполучить его в свои руки. Пятьсот-шестьсот кругов бегом вокруг казарм – и «мальчик» стал бы ещё лучше. Настоящим боевым магистром.  
Из канцелярии Андерс уходил нагруженным, словно караванный мул – помимо пачки документов расчувствовавшийся магистр вручил ему ещё и увесистый талмуд о нравах и обычаях Тевинтера, написанный каким-то приятелем его юности, урожденным то ли неваррцем, то ли антиванцем. Домициан, привыкший, как видно, к разгильдяйству той самой «молодежи», настоял, чтобы Андерс ознакомился с несколькими страницами сего монументального труда прямо при нем – и тот вынужден был признать, что и дальнейшее его изучение будет отнюдь не бесполезным. По крайней мере, совсем уж глупых ошибок он поможет избежать.  
За время его отсутствия скудно обставленная каморка в общежитии разительно изменилась. На полу между койками появился цветастый лоскутный коврик, серые казенные одеяла скрылись под полосатыми шерстяными пледами, а девственно чистые столы украсились парой стопок недорогой сероватой бумаги, чернильницами и стаканчиками с перьями. Вернее, слева, у Хоука, это было одинокое гусиное перо, уже щеголявшее парой больших клякс, а вот Андерсу предназначались полдюжины красивых совиных и одно огромное, белое с черным кончиком, принадлежавшее неизвестной ему птице. Сам Хоук, взгромоздившись на один из сундуков, как раз прибивал над окном какую-то облезлую пятнистую шкуру, призванную, наверно, защищать их от сквозняков.  
– А разве здесь такое разрешено? – с облегчением свалив свою ношу на койку, озадаченно поинтересовался Андерс. «Устав и правила проживания» сам он принялся листать исключительно со скуки, на третьей открытой наугад странице затосковал ещё больше и, отложив его в сторону, полез целоваться к Гаррету, который как раз раскладывал по сундукам их невеликие пожитки. Однако то, что чаще всего в тексте повторялось слово «запрещено» не внушало ему особых надежд.  
Хотя, пожалуй, у этого все же были весомые причины – если хотя бы десятая доля рассказов магистра Домициана о нынешней молодежи была правдива.  
– Не-а, – жизнерадостно отозвался Хоук, вогнал в деревянный карниз последний гвоздь и, удостоверившись, что шкура не оторвется, слез с сундука. – Но я с комендантом побеседовал, и он сказал, что денег на ремонт нет, а сквозняки – это наша проблема. И через пару часиков я выбил из него разрешение принять какие-нибудь обратимые меры. На всякий случай письменное.  
– Ты стал до ужаса предусмотрительным, любовь моя, – вздохнул Андерс и, пробравшись к столу, переставил половину своих перьев в стаканчик Хоука. Раздраженное бурчание Справедливости тут же смолкло, и одержимый саркастично хмыкнул. «Объединенное сознание», да уж.  
– Ага, – согласился Гаррет, блаженно заурчал в ответ на приветственный поцелуй и деловито поинтересовался: – В купальню хочешь? Она в конце коридора, только там горячей воды нет.  
– Тоже от большой бедности? – полюбопытствовал Андерс, продолжая разглядывать преобразившуюся комнатушку. На полке у него над койкой появились маленькая вазочка со свежим цветком эмбриума и слегка потрепанные «Приключения Черного Лиса» на аркануме, а на противоположной стене, прямо на том месте, куда упал бы взгляд проснувшегося человека, лежавшего на этой самой койке, висела небольшая картина с котенком. Рисовал её то ли человек, не владевший этим искусством вовсе, то ли, напротив, большой мастер: котенок походил на неровную кляксу с ушами и хвостиком-морковкой, но при этом казался удивительно милым.  
– Нет, в воспитательных целях, – пояснил Гаррет и, обняв его поперек живота, осторожно поцеловал в ухо. – Чтобы старшие адепты не ленились осваивать либо стихийную магию как минимум в основах, потребных для самостоятельного разогрева воды – либо искусство дипломатии, дабы выторговывать помощь в этом благом деле у кого-нибудь из сокурсников. В корпусах для мелких, которым такое не по силам, и горячая вода есть, и прочие блага местной цивилизации.  
– Какое коварство, – усмехнулся Андерс и, откинув голову ему на плечо, принялся ласково покусывать шею.  
– Ага, – бездумно согласился счастливо прижмурившийся Хоук. – Кстати, я нам выбил парочку форменных мантий. И адептские жетончики, они же пропуски в библиотеку. То есть, вначале достал дозволение посещать лекции на правах вольных слушателей, а потом уже остальное.  
– Зачем? – удивился Андерс. – Мы же собирались только экзамены сдать.  
– Теорию магии я завалю, – вздохнув, мрачно напророчествовал Хоук и, покрепче прижав его к себе, уткнулся носом в макушку, так что следующие его слова Андерс вообще едва разобрал: – А также историю Империума от явления Думата до наших дней. И политологию. И ты тоже.  
– Верно, – безрадостно согласился Андерс, припомнив пыл магистра Домициана. Увидев среди образцов бланк заключения о сдаче экзамена по политологии, он сдуру высказал свое недоумение вслух, за что и получил длинную занудную лекцию о том, какую ответственность подразумевает право голосовать, дарованное каждому магистру – и о том, что оным положено хоть сколько-нибудь разбираться в последствиях неразумного использования своих привилегий.  
Про историю Империума он вообще знал только то, что излагалось в трактатах, написанных в основном андрастианскими монахами – и всерьез сомневался в том, что тевинтерских экзаменаторов удовлетворит эта многократно искаженная информация.  
До возвращения адептов, разъехавшихся на лето либо по домам, либо на заработки, и начала осенних лекций оставалось ещё около недели, и купальни – как, впрочем, и весь корпус, в котором жили сейчас только они с Гарретом – были совершенно пусты. В центре красовался небольшой бассейн, который они быстро нагрели парой файерболов, и разомлевший в тепле Андерс вскоре решил, что скамейки, до блеска отполированные задницами многих поколений будущих магистров, ничуть не хуже их коек. И всяко лучше жидких марчанских кустов, которые мало что скрывали и совсем не приглушали осуждающего сопения бдившего неподалеку Фенриса.  
Ученические мантии оказались ужасно похожи на ту, которую Андерс спер из лавки формари незадолго до своего не вполне добровольного прихода в Башню Бдения, только вместо широкого плотного пояса из вываренной кожи и пары перехватывавших его клепаных ремней у неё был длинный кушак со вшитыми пеналами для письменных принадлежностей. Ещё к ней полагались сумка для книг с длинной лямкой через плечо и зимний плащ из плотного сукна с эмблемой адептского братства. Вынутый из привычной брони Хоук, казалось, помолодел лет на десять, да и сам Андерс вдруг почувствовал себя совсем мальчишкой. И тем же утром продемонстрировал Гаррету все, за что он когда-то ценил подобный покрой, в кустах прямо под окнами декана целительского факультета.  
На территории Минратоусского Круга вообще оказалось очень много подходящих кустов – и некоторые из них, похоже, использовались подобным образом далеко не впервые.  
Однако сия блаженная безмятежность продлилась всего один день, а потом Андерс отправился подписывать первый из требовавшихся документов – и завяз в этом болоте намертво. Почти все преподаватели Круга уже прибыли в Минратоус, но отыскать нужного каждый раз оказывалось сложнее, чем найти иголку в стоге сена. К вечеру Андерс выматывался настолько, что мог лишь рухнуть под бок к точно так же бездыханному Хоуку, уже не заботясь о том, хватит ли на узкой односпальной койке места им обоим, и провалиться в сон. Дольше всего бегать пришлось, разумеется, за тем магистром, который должен был принимать зачет по основам контроля объединенного сознания – но тот оказался одержим духом Сострадания и, заметив мелькавшую в глазах Андерса панику, комиссию для зачета взялся собирать сам.  
После всего этого поволноваться о том, что ему предстоит экзамен по искусству магического исцеления – так называемый профильный, самый важный и, конечно же, самый сложный – Андерс попросту подзабыл. И даже о том, что имперские маги, никогда не имевшие нужды скрывать свои умения или ограничивать свою практику в угоду фанатичным церковницам, наверняка умели и знали куда больше него, вспомнил только перед дверьми аудиториуса, выделенного для экзамена. Однако колебаться и предаваться запоздавшей лет на пятнадцать-двадцать робости было уже совсем некогда, и Андерс торопливо толкнул тяжелую, окованную железными полосами створку.  
Поначалу и впрямь выходило неловко, многие из привычных ему терминов были имперским целителям попросту непонятны, и нередко то, что он вынужден был описывать несколькими фразами, недоуменно хмурившийся экзаменатор под конец припечатывал кратким, непривычно звучавшим словосочетанием. Однако через пару часов допрос, до боли похожий на кинлохские экзамены, как-то незаметно превратился в беседу равных, и постепенно Андерс увлекся всерьез. Значимость систематического образования, конечно же, не стоило недооценивать – но также не стоило принижать и важность практической деятельности, которой у него было даже больше, чем хотелось бы. Многие заболевания, для его тевинтерских коллег остававшиеся не более чем умозрительной целительской задачкой, ему довелось лечить своими руками – и через некоторое время ведший протокол экзамена секретарь лишился своей стопки бумаг, а магистры-экзаменаторы принялись записывать результаты андерсовых наблюдений, на ходу споря о высказанных насчет них предположениях.  
– Да-да, отметьте, что «отлично», – отмахнулся от секретаря председатель комиссии, мастер-целитель магистр Эскулюс, отобрав у него последний оставшийся чистым листок. – Господа, распишитесь на протоколе и покончим уже с формальностями. Коллега, – Андерс даже несколько устыдился той гордости, которую испытал, услышав подобное обращение вместо первоначального снисходительного «адепт», – пойдемте-ка, я требую доказательств вашей теории насчет механизма возникновения влажной легочной гнили…  
– Каких ещё доказательств? – тут же забыв о всколыхнувшемся на миг тщеславии, возмутился Андерс. – Вы же сами упоминали о влиянии органических газов на дыхательную систему млекопитающих, и…  
– Практических доказательств, коллега! – прервал его магистр Эскулюс. – Тут в паре кварталов третья городская клиника…  
На улице, как оказалось, уже начинало темнеть, и когда они все-таки добрались до своей цели, чернильно-черная минратоусская ночь уже затянула небо непроницаемым покрывалом. Часы посещений в клинике, конечно же, заканчивались задолго до заката, но четверка имперских магистров (отличить ученическую мантию от одеяния полноправного мага в едва рассеиваемом парой факелов мраке было почти невозможно) была почти неодолимой силой. Во всяком случае, дежурный охранник, высунувшийся из окна в ответ на требовательные вопли магистра Эскулюса, при виде них подавился зевком и бегом кинулся отпирать двери, так и не решившись спросить, какого демона им понадобилось в клинике глухой ночью.  
Разбуженные пациенты тоже отнеслись к вторжению философски, Андерс краем уха услышал чье-то меланхоличное «Ну хоть не адепты» – и на этом все и закончилось. Представлять доказательства пришлось относительно недолго, больных с легочной гнилью оказалось всего двое. Закончив с ними, Андерс по привычке двинулся дальше, но магистр Эскулюс придержал его за рукав и велел не отнимать хлеб у работников клиники.  
Хоук, несмотря на позднее время, не спал, сидел на своей койке с не по-хорошему сосредоточенным видом и бездумно мял в пальцах древко боевого посоха, и при виде Андерса вздохнул с таким облегчением, что того захлестнула волна нестерпимого стыда. Однако предаться самобичеванию он не успел, Гаррет отставил посох в сторону и, поднявшись на ноги, взволнованно поинтересовался:  
– Сдал?  
– «Отлично», – виновато сказал Андерс. Надо было как-то предупредить, попросить коллег сделать крюк до общежития и хотя бы оставить записку, если бы они разминулись. У Хоука тоже был профильный экзамен, но он, похоже, закончил куда раньше и успел изрядно поволноваться…  
– Я так и знал! – гордо улыбнулся Гаррет и торопливо продолжил: – Я тоже. Только… Солнце, твой собственный экзамен по применению общих магических схем в боевой обстановке придется отложить. Все официально, я тебе даже бумагу с уведомлением принес, велели передать.  
– Что? – недоуменно моргнул Андерс, и Хоук, помявшись, смущенно признался:  
– Ну, комиссия-то одна, остальные боевики по военным частям сидят, тут только несколько инструкторов для адептов остались. А я… увлекся чутка. Они не в обиде, наоборот, стажером к себе зазывали, но… В общем, им в лазарете теперь недели три лежать, не меньше, тут не до экзаменов. – Он помолчал и сокрушенно вздохнул: – Неловко как-то вышло.  
– Я тоже увлекся, – покаянно проговорил Андерс и, обняв своего «неловкого» мужчину, привычно прогладил его спину диагностическим заклятием. Ничего страшнее ушибов не обнаружил и, покрепче прижав его к себе, поделился: – Мы потом ещё до здешней клиники сбегали в рамках обмена опытом…  
Теорию магии они с Хоуком дружно завалили. Андерса подвело различие образовательных систем, Гаррета – отсутствие систематического обучения в целом. Принимавшая экзамен пожилая магистресса, однако, отнеслась к их трудностям с пониманием: бежавшие из других стран маги были в Тевинтере явлением не то чтобы частым, но все же отнюдь не уникальным. После экзамена она выдала великовозрастным адептам список литературы, наиболее подходившей для заполнения выявленных пробелов в знаниях, и велела обращаться со всеми вопросами прямо к ней.  
С политологией и сопредельными дисциплинами вышло куда хуже; впору было заподозрить в Хоуке пророка, поскольку загодя выбитое им право посещать лекции оказалось как нельзя к месту.


	3. Gaudeamus Igitur

В библиотеке обычно было очень, очень тихо. В основном потому, что мало кто решался испытывать терпение магистра-хранителя Септимия Нибериса, статью походившего на нежить-ревенанта, а взором – на Тота Пламенеющего. Бдительности магистр Ниберис не терял никогда, так что во вверенных его попечению залах можно было услышать, как падает на пол пушинка. Кажется, даже с шелестом страниц и тихим скрипом писчих перьев он мирился только по необходимости.  
И все же в каком-то смысле о своих посетителях он заботился с ничуть не меньшим рвением. Полки в библиотеке, вынужденные нести на себе внушительную тяжесть печатных сокровищ, были на диво крепки и регулярно подновлялись, а узкие аккуратные лесенки, по которым полагалось забираться на верхние этажи шкафов, могли бы, наверное, выдержать удар огра. Столы в читальном зале, рассчитанные на старинные фолианты in plano, были огромны, с одного конца на другой приходилось бы перекрикиваться, надрывая глотку до полного безгласия. Впрочем, Андерс допускал вероятность того, что это и было целью: в библиотеке, в конце концов, полагалось вкушать мудрость былых поколений, а не трепаться с приятелями обо всякой ерунде.  
Однако каждый раз, когда им с Хоуком доводилось оказаться там одновременно – что, к тайному удовольствию Андерса, случалось отнюдь не редко – их стулья через несколько минут оказывались рядом, даже если оба они начинали с того, что по уши обкладывались книгами, выстраивая между собой целые горные хребты. И Гаррет, конечно, не мог не пользоваться удобной возможностью.  
Впрочем, когда подобное случалось в библиотеке, было ещё ничего. Даже несмотря на суровость магистра Нибериса, который к нарушителям библиотечного порядка сострадания не испытывал. А вот на лекциях по той же политологии бывало куда труднее, поскольку Андерс категорически не мог вникать в чужую и без того занудную речь, когда его бедро, там, где самая тонкая, самая чуткая кожа, легонько поглаживали сквозь мантию гарретовы пальцы. Ласковые, крепкие, одуряюще горячие – настолько, что через пять минут подобных фокусов мозги у него начинали плавиться от возбуждения и хотелось только одного: выволочь это нахальное чудовище из аудиториуса и отыметь на первом же подоконнике. Или чтобы его рука хотя бы сдвинулась ещё на полпальца вверх и занялась наконец настоящим делом.  
Но хуже всего было то, что Хоук вовсе не собирался дразнить его или испытывать его самообладание, всего лишь инстинктивно тянулся к нему в поисках поддержки – и Андерсу становилось тошно и стыдно от осознания того, что Гаррет, его сумасшедший, бесстрашный до ужаса Гаррет просто боялся его подвести. Боялся, что не справится с чужой непривычной и непонятной наукой, что не сумеет воплотить в жизнь собственный план, ещё недавно казавшийся им обоим практически безупречным. Андерс, почти отчаявшись, ловил его руку, начинал гладить подушечками пальцев широкую мозолистую ладонь, улыбался украдкой, поймав его мимолетный взгляд – и вздыхал с облегчением, замечая, как едва различимо расслаблялись после этого гарретовы плечи. А потом, по вечерам, отнимал у Хоука тяжеленные, в мужское запястье толщиной учебники, не слушая неискренних протестов, и забирался к нему под бок, ласкаясь, словно кот, в наивной надежде на то, что разрушенное молчанием без слов же и исцелится.  
– Зануды великовозрастные, – скорбно провозгласил у них над головой Тит Сильберий, и Андерс, уже почти убаюканный чудовищным косноязычием помершего двести лет назад автора и теплом хоукова плеча, прижатого к его собственному, чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Тит нервно дернулся, заискивающе улыбнулся магистру Ниберису, немедленно вперившему в него гневный взор, и продолжил вполголоса: – Сколько можно сидеть над книжками?  
– Столько, сколько нужно, наверное? – откинувшись на спинку стула, насмешливо предположил Хоук, и Тит обиженно поморщился.  
Андерс думал, что к ним, чужакам, отнесутся с предубеждением и, быть может, даже попытаются травить, но вернувшихся с каникул адептов Гаррет очаровал в первый же вечер, не приложив к тому никаких усилий. Даже Тит Сильберий, наследник Инфайерис, которого Хоук ненароком потеснил с пьедестала самого крутого парня Круга, бегал за ним, словно щенок за взрослым мабари, и на то, что все девчонки, раньше вздыхавшие по нему, теперь строили глазки Гаррету, ворчал, похоже, только порядка ради. У Андерса, к немалому его удивлению, тоже появилась своя стайка поклонников – в основном из молодых преподавателей и стажеров, которые успели отслужить год или два где-нибудь на границе и, избавившись от романтической тяги к могучим воинам, прониклись взамен величием целительского дара.  
– Дело есть, – наобижавшись вдоволь, заговорщицким тоном сообщил Тит, и Андерс обреченно поглядел на него.  
В изворотливости тевинтерские адепты нисколько не уступали выученикам Кинлоха. Но, по правде говоря, не слишком их превосходили, даже несмотря на имевшиеся у многих Очень Древние Очень Семейные Традиции. Во всяком случае, пара вполне очевидных, с точки зрения Андерса, замечаний, высказанных во время обсуждения какого-то крайне коварного плана, были восприняты как откровение свыше – и тут же воплощены в жизнь. Комендант общежития потом ругался так, что они с Хоуком аж заслушались, а потом, не потрудившись разобраться, приговорил всех обитателей корпуса к выселению либо к исправительным работам по устранению последствий их проделки. Половина адептов, продемонстрировав полное отсутствие подобающего юности смирения, напоказ закинула на плечи свои котомки и, пошушукавшись, отправилась снимать жилье в городе, а вот им с Хоуком деваться было некуда, пришлось соглашаться на работы.  
В тот раз Тит Сильберий остался с ними и, оттирая никак не отстававшую дрянь, несколькими видами магии впаянную в стены, несколько часов подряд разглагольствовал о том, что ему, как наследнику почтенного рода, положено было знать цену деньгам и не растрачивать их из-за пустяков вроде справедливого наказания за проделку. И вообще у него был план, очень почтенный и солидный, как положено – и, соответственно, требовавший вложений, так что он лучше побережет имевшиеся у него средства. И ещё его план был очень-очень секретным.  
На Хоука Тит при этом косился так многозначительно, что Андерс, не выдержав, прилюдно укусил своего мужчину за ухо, а потом ещё на всякий случай отозвал юнца в сторону и очень вежливо объяснил, что посягать на чужое нехорошо и несправедливо. Гаррет, не страдавший отсутствием наблюдательности, украдкой хихикал в кулак, оставляя на лице грязные разводы, и так завораживающе мерцал глазами, что измазавшиеся ничуть не меньше них адепты дружно отправились в купальни соседнего корпуса, избавив Андерса от необходимости блокировать двери их собственных заклятием каменного доспеха или иным, не менее извращенным способом. Хотя вначале они с Хоуком все-таки вымылись.  
И все же они, потомки магистров и сыновья рабов, будущие магистры, кошмар всего андрастианского Тедаса, были всего лишь подростками. Которые, как и все юнцы во все времена, очень торопились счесть себя взрослыми и все равно вели себя как дети.  
К примеру, «великое дело» наследника рода Инфайерис оказалось здоровенным костром, дрова для которого стаскивали на тренировочную площадку со всего парка. Кучка девиц, увлеченных чужеземной романтикой в лице Хоука, начитались про древние ферелденские обычаи и, подгадав к осеннему равноденствию, повелели своим ухажерам устроить им настоящий варварский праздник. Юноши, недолго думая, решили, что чем больше народу, тем лучше, и на празднике в итоге гулял весь Круг. Включая малышню, которая умудрилась-таки совместными усилиями спереть кувшин глинтвейна прямо из-под носа у охранявшего котел адепта и потом пьяно хихикала, цепляясь за мантию магистрессы-воспитательницы.  
И Андерс, наблюдавший за плясавшими у костра парочками, на редкость отчетливо осознал, что готов заплатить любую цену за то, чтобы все это просто было. У всех. Чтобы даже за очень серьезную шалость разошедшиеся юные маги получали самое большее публичную порку, а не клеймо Усмиренного на лоб. Чтобы молоденькие магессы при виде статного храмовника не сутулились и не прятали глаза, а принимались пощипывать щечки и ревниво косить на ещё секунду назад лучших подруг. Чтобы зазнавшийся восьмилетка, сын кого-то из преподавателей, свысока пенял младшему товарищу за то, что у того все ещё случаются стихийные выбросы магии, таким тоном, что Андерсу упорно слышалось что-то вроде «да ты до сих пор в кровать писаешься».  
За то, чтобы два мага могли просто сидеть на краю уже вытоптанной до голой земли поляны и, улыбаясь, отмахиваться от предложений потанцевать.  
– Не смей больше оставлять меня позади, – тихо проговорил Хоук.  
Андерс чуть заметно вздрогнул и поспешно повернулся: Гаррет смотрел на уже начинавший опадать костер, рядом с которым Тит снова уговаривал тройку адептов с факультета силовой магии поучаствовать в какой-то своей авантюре, и думал о том же, о чем и он.  
– Больше никогда, – твердо ответил Андерс, и Хоук, лукаво покосившись на него, улыбнулся так, что у него от радости чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло. И одно лишь то, как Гаррет взял его за руку, было куда больше обещанием, чем все клятвы мира.


End file.
